Cache/Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault
2 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=222.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 17, 2016 04:58:43 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault. (Read 1133 times) lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault. « Reply #15 on: May 20, 2015, 04:05:44 PM » Quote from: VenerableSage on May 20, 2015, 03:49:08 PM Quote from: Territorial on May 20, 2015, 03:45:17 PM You think this is a smear campaign? Because of his foolishness? No. This is not a smear campaign. He has simply decided to wage war and ignored all attempts to sort this out diplomatically. You can hate this thread if you wish but we are not paying reps for his foolishness. That's exactly what this is, a smear campaign. There has been about 3 threads dedicated exclusively to slandering Idiocracy's good name. I'm sure that he had a good reason to declare war, perhaps you were spyfucking him, or maybe he is just rebelling against your brutal smear campaign. You are obviously NOT serious about sorting this out diplomatically because you keep declining to pay the reps that your alliance owes to poor Idiocracy. This is actually a smear campaign, yes. Both against Idiocracy, and against the guild in the hopes that people will band together against their raiding. That does not make it incorrect, and idiocracy totally deserves to be smeared. He is an amoral raider who should be attacked and destroyed by anyone in the region. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Indy Jr. Member Offline 59 Re: Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault. « Reply #16 on: May 20, 2015, 04:10:50 PM » You guys do realize Sage is fucking with you,right? Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52315Federation of Indonia Iran TRW Bloc "In every time, in every place, the deeds of men remain the same..." Territorial Newbie Offline 10 Re: Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault. « Reply #17 on: May 20, 2015, 04:18:07 PM » Oh yeah, I know that. It just gives me something to do when I'm bored tbh. Gotta feed a troll once in a while or else they get hungry. Logged Founder of the Union of Steel President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault. « Reply #18 on: May 20, 2015, 07:13:00 PM » Quote from: Slim on May 20, 2015, 03:31:47 PM I've seen this thread somewhere before. this^ If you are being raided by one of our members then why don't you send me a comm and talk about it instead of making a huge fuss in the forums and I'm not going to quote and read all of that BS. Also there isn't any deal between my alliance and the OP's alliance the Union of Steel hence the raid just simply happens as our members abide by our current treaties. This isn't even damage control, just stating my point right here people. If you want to use this as CB against our existence as a whole then we will be waiting. Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault. « Reply #19 on: May 23, 2015, 09:34:54 PM » Send one of us comms instead ya fucks. I means its fucking funny to see the bitching on here but still do the smart thing for once. Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault. « Reply #20 on: May 23, 2015, 09:38:14 PM » Quote from: Vader on May 23, 2015, 09:34:54 PM Send one of us comms instead ya fucks. I means its fucking funny to see the bitching on here but still do the smart thing for once. Vader seems like UoS leader hasn't been in here since 21 May Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Chillintelligence Full Member Offline 106 Re: Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault. « Reply #21 on: May 23, 2015, 09:54:40 PM » SAGE trolls hard, but he wasn't trolling when he said this: "Well, I was completely demonized the time I decided to put a stop to Idiocracy's raiding, and was subsequently raided twice." « Last Edit: May 23, 2015, 09:58:29 PM by Chillintelligence » Logged Chillintelligence, Warlord and 2nd Officer of Inter/pol/ Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Unjustified Hetairoi Guild Assault. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2